


Glass apples

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-BOFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't anything serious before, just sweet gestures and nice words. And then there were knives and arrows and spears, and suddenly it turned serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



> Tag was feeling a bit down so I wrote this really short ficlet for them! Tag is so darned nice and doesn't deserve bad days!

“He’ll live,” Oín grumbled, exiting the tent containing the two princes, both of them terribly wounded after battle. “I think...” _Oh dear._

Letting Oín walk a few steps out of the way first, Ori slunk into the tent, not sure what to do with himself when he saw the bandages around Fíli’s legs, the bandages covering parts of his face and the ones around his shoulder, and becoming increasingly concerned when he saw the ones wrapped around Kíli’s chest and head, wrapped lower on his right side, right above his eye.

“Kíli! How do you feel? Do you- do you think you’ll be alright?” Ori kneeled by the Kíli’s side, not sure if he should even touch the prince out of fear it would hurt.

A soft snicker, followed by a gasp and a grimace in pain. “Yeah, don’t worry so much, I’ll be fine.”

Ori glanced over his shoulder, and while Fíli couldn’t do much he took the hint and looked away.  
“I was really scared, Kíli. You got stabbed and-”

“It’ll heal. I’m not letting death take me first, I’ll stay as long as you do.” Kíli smiled softly and put his hand over Ori’s, holding it tightly. “I think I want to...to...court you. I mean, properly, publically, not like before. I want to make it known that you’ll marry a prince, and get you some proper courting gifts.”

Caught somewhere between laughing and blushing, Ori mumbled “The only gift I want is your love.”

“Well you’re getting the other gifts anyways,” Kíli said, and that cheeky grin was back again, making his whole face light up like the sun of Ori’s life.

“Kíli, I...” Ori trailed off, letting the smile escape his face as it turned into a frown - for a second Kíli’s did as well, concerned for the other dwarrow and a slight bit confused - before he softly rested his hand against the prince’s cheek, leaned in and pressed his lips against Kíli’s. “I really really like you...”

The younger of the prince’s then turned red - but still with a reassuring smile on his face, to not scare Ori off - and began his struggle against stumbling over his words. “I-I, um, oh, I like...you too...ah, really really much!”


End file.
